creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Article Listing
Here is a large portion of the creepypasta on /x/. Most classic and common images have been posted, but if you have a few harder to find ones that aren't listed, feel free to post them. If you're unsure if a specific story is here or not, or have any questions about the articles here, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Every story has a talk page, please refrain from altering the articles to add your opinions and use the talk page. Rules/Internal Matter *The Creepypasta Survival Guide *Internal Matter: Creepypasta of the Week *Internal Matter: General Posting Rules # *100,000 *12th Floor *13th Month *207 *31 Minutos Lost Episode: Tulio Triviño's Death *50's Restaurant, The *5D's Wheelie Breakers A *Abandoned Chateau *Across the Border *Action Man: Mission eXtreme *After the Flash *Aggie *Algorithm, The *Always With You *AND THEN A SKELETON POPPED OUT *And Then He Turned Around *Animal Crossing *Another Pasta by Candlecove *Another You *Another Youtube *Antarctic Bar, The *Apartment, The *Apple A Day, An *Arnold Vonmarshall *Arthur *Art of Jacob Emory, The *Ashes *Ashtrays *Audrine *Awakening B *Baby *Baby Dolls *Bad Company *Bad Dream *Bad Idea *Barbie.avi *Barney Lost "Episode" *Ben (Aka Haunted Majora's Mask) *Binary DNA *Birthday *Birthmark *Black Coffin, The *Black Prism *Black Stone, The *Black Tabby Cat, The *Bloody Toe, The *Blue Lady *Bogey-man *Boiler Room *Bottle *Breath *Button Day *Bwystfel, The C *Cabin *Cabin, The *Call Me Tomorrow Okay? *Call Of Duty Creepypasta *Camping *Candle Cove *Candlejack Article, Th *Canker *Can't Fail *Captcha Predictions *Caretaker *Cell Phone *Channel, The *Childhood Superstitions *Chinatown Well, The *Church Cellar, The *Cigarettes *Cloak and Dagger *Closet *Come Follow Me *Copies *Corner, The *Couch, The *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Creepy pasta With a Side of Sauce *Cute Waitress, The D *Dance with the Devil *Dangerous Game *Dargaia's Nectar *Dark Corners *Dark Night *Dead Bart *Dear Diary *Death of Tulio Triviño Part Two, The *Debut *Demon Cat of Guanajuato *Deeper Darkness *Devil's Wood *Diary of a Madman *Diddy Kong Racing - The Satanic Code *Die Before You Sleep *Disoriented Tune *Do Not Feed the Animals *Do Not Read This, I Beg You *Doctor's Orders, The *Doll, The *Don't Swim on Sundays *Doppelganger *Doors *Drawing, The *Dream Death *Dyatlov Pass Incident E *Echo in the Void, The *Ed, Edd n Eddy Lost Episode *Egg, An *Egg, The *El Chavo del Ocho Lost Episode *Emerald Eyes *Empty *Empty (first go) *End, The *End of the World, The *Eric's Mirror *Eternal Dream *Evaporation *Every Story Has a Moral *Exam *Exit *Eye Contact F *Fact and Fiction *Fallout 2 Secret Ending *Fallout 3 Numbers Station *Family Portrait, The *Farewell *Feeling, The *Feeling, The (mirrors) *Ferrari *Fetid Cage *Flip Book *First Kill *Fish in the Mirror, The *Focus *Forgotten Vending Machine, The *For Rent: *Freak *Fresh Start, A G *Gallery of Henri Beauchamp, The *Gambler, The *Gambler, The (Game) *Gateway of the Mind *Genetic Memory *Get Help *Ghost Story *Gideon's Bible *Girl in the Photograph, The *Girl on the Train, The *Gjoberdik *Glitch *Glitchlett (Pokemon) *Gloomy Sunday *God's Mouth *Golfer, The *Grasslands, The *Great Evil Demon *Great Hunger *Grifter, The *Grocery List *Ground Control to Major Tom H *Hands *Hands-On Approach, A *Happy Moments *Harmony *Haunted *Haunted Akinator *Haunted Microsoft Paint, The *Hazards in Buying a Used Car *Heart Break-In *Heavy Breathing *HellGirl, The *Herobrine (Minecraft) *Her Protection *Hide and Seek *Hiding Beauty *Hiker, The *Hitchhiker's Object *High Frequency *Holders, The *HOLY SHIT! *Homeless Man, The *Hotel California *Hotel Mario: The 13th Hotel *Hour Ago, An *Humper-Monkey's Ghost Story *Hungry Places *Hyper realistic blood I *Important News *Indistinguishable *Insence *Inside You *In The Kitchen *In the Mirror *In the Shower *In The Walls *Inspiration *It'll Be Okay J *Jack and Jill *Jack Worldly *Jane *Janitor, The *Janitor's Key, The *Jersey Shore Lost Episode *Jesus Christ, Deleted *JFK *Julia Legare *Just For Laughs Deleted Scene K *Kaleidoscope, The *Kentucky Ghost Driver *Kid vs Kat Lost Episode: The Death of Coop *King Come Down, The *King's Suicide, The *Knocks on the Window L *Lady Behind the Door, The *La Nuit *Last One Today *Last Words *Late-Night Crash, A *Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time Creepy Pasta, The *Leon Czolgosz *Licking *Life Owner *Lift Home, The *Lighthouse *Lillies are Bleeding, The *Lost Skin, The *Lucid Dreamer M *Majora's Mask *Malediction of Sapience *Man at the Fork, The *Man in Black, The *Masked Man, The *Masked Thingy in My Closet *Mechanical Book, The *Medic, The *Meet Thorvaldr *Melody *Memory, A *Mereana Mordegard Glesgorv *Meteor *Midnight Train *Mirror Box *Mirror, The *Monastery, The *Monsters Are Real *Moonlight Films *Moment's Clarity, A *More Than Historical Monument *Most Beautiful Thing in the World, The *Movie Theater *Mr. Widemouth *Must Find Amy *Mutant Future *Mute Man, The N *Nails *Nazi and Lovecraft *Negative Energy *Never-Ending Road, The *Never Existed *New Cell Phone *New Messages *Nice to Meet You *Nightmares *No, John *Nonexistance *No Refunds *Not A Psychopath *Notebooks O *Observe and Absolve *Ocarina of Time *OH FUCK! *Oh the Horror *Oh the Memories *Old Hospital, The *Old Hotel, The *Only Sensible Ritual Pasta, The *On My Shoulder *One For the Baron *Opal *Orange Tabby *Other Earth, The *Other Watcher, The *Ouija Board, The *Out With A Bang P *Painted Christmas, A *Patient No. 0017983 *Patriot Ledger, The *Pentagram *Perfect Child, The *Perfect Routine, A *Perfectown *Perhaps I've Got a Clone *Peripheral Vision *Photographs, The *Photoslash *Piggyback *Pile of Photographs, A *Plain, The *Playing With Sound *Please Come *Pokemon Black *Pokemon Death Snap *Pokemon Lost Silver *Polar Reversal *Polly the Staring Dolly *Portal Purgatory *Prank Me *Private James Masterson *Prophecy of Zarah, The *Psychosis Q *Queens Bay R *Railroad, The *Rake, The *Rasper Book *Real Monsters, The *Red Dead Redemption Lost Level *Red with White *Reflection, The *Richard Pryor *Right Through Me *Ringing, The *Roblox Dream *Roblox Nemoy's Dusk *Room, The *Rugrats Lost Episode *Runner, The *Russian Sleep Experiment, The S *Sabotage *Sakonia *Sarah O' Bannon *Scarecrow, The *Scavenger Hunt, The *Scientist's Log *Scratchy Scratchy *Scribblings in the Well *Second Sight *Seen But Not Heard *Seinfeld Lost Episode *Self Preservation *Sever the Cord *Shadow Being, The *Shane *Sharkman *Shift, The *Shoe Tree, The *Silent Forest *Simply Nervous *Skinwalkers *Sleep Paralysis *Sleeping Is Best *Smile dog *Smile dog: My History *Smiling Faces *Smooth, Black Stone, The *Snuff Film *Socratic Method, The *Something Pale and Silent *Some Video Game Creepypastas *Sonic R *Sonic the Hedgehog Lost Episode *Song, The *Split Ends *Spongebob Bootleg Episode *Square Papers *Squidward's Suicide *Stalker, The *Star-Crossed Night *Static in the Television *Statue, The *Stick Stickly vs Candle Cove *Stiltwalker, The *String Theory *Subconcious Monster *Suicide King, The *Suicidemouse.avi *Super Mario 64 *Super Mario Sunshine T *Tails Doll: My Story *Tall, Thin and Faceless *Tanasinn *Tapping Sound *Teddy *TEH DAY OF ALL TEH BLOD *TEH ULTIMATE PASTA *Thailand - An Allegedly True Story *That Night in the Mirror *That Painting *Theater, The *They're Everywhere *Thomas's Reflection *Thing in the Window, The *Things in the Jungle *Thing That Stalks the Fields, The *Third Wish *This Time *Thumbs Out *Ticket to Heaven *Tiny Room, The *Tom and Jerry Lost Cartoon *Tony Hawk's Last Skater *Train, The *Trapped *Trick or Treat *Truck Driver *Truth *Tundra, The *Tunnel, The U *Unbranded Laptop *Under the Bed *Unit 232 *Unmentionable Bargain, The *Up *Upstairs *Upward Staring Eyes *Username: 666 V *Valor Made Real *Vermilion City Machops *Vials, The *Vile Designs *Visions *Voice of the Prince, The *Void, The W *Wake Up *Wanderer, The *Wanderer on the Tracks, The *Water *War of the Dead *Warning, A *Watchers, The *Wax Museum *Wedding Band *We Know You Are Out There *Well, The *West *We Danced *When Rain Comes *WHO WAS PHONE? *Who Would Do This? *White With Red *Willow Men, The *Witch's Tunnel, The *WITNESS *Woman in the Oven, The *Wristbands *Writing Home *Wyoming Incident, The X *X-Ray Glasses Y *You Never Know Who You Might Meet *You'd Never Suspect This In A Small Town Z *Zalgo *Zelda 3D *ZoZo, the Ouija Demon =Image Pasta:= *12th Floor *50's Restaurant, The *Action Man: Mission eXtreme *After the Flash *Aggie *Antarctic Bar, The *Arizona *Bully *Charcoal *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Creeping Mange, The *Cute Waitress, The *Doll, The *Ed, Edd and Eddie *Emerald Eyes *Fallout 2 Secret Ending *Fallout 3 Number Stations *Fallout Effect, The *Focus *Fred *Fresh Faces *Gallery of Henry Beauchamp, The *Great Hunger (incomplete) *Harmony *Herobrine (Minecraft) *House of Rules *Hungry Places *Huntsville Cabin *Jack Worldly *King Come Down, The *Knocks on the Window *Link's Awakening *Majora's Mask *Mr. Jones *Mutant Future *New Cellphone *Ocarina of Time *Parasite, The *Perfect Child, The *Pokemon Androids *Pokemon Death Snap *Pokemon Over Analyzed *Pokemon Lost Silver *Portal Purgatory *Portraits, The *Russian Sleep Experiment Orange Soda *Scooby Doo Lost Video Tape *Shift, The *Smile.jpg *Socratic Method, The *Something Pale and Silent *Spongebob Bootleg Episode *Stay Scared *Strangers *Statue, The *Square Papers *Super Mario 64 *Tall, Thin, and Faceless *Theatre, The *Tiny Room, The *Trapped *Truth *Tulpa *Under the Bed *Vermillion City Machops *Wanderer, The *We Know You Are Out There *Woman in the Oven, The *Woman on the Road *Wristbands (image) *Zelda 3D Category:Meta